Vermilion
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Sonreí antes de lanzarme al final, entregarme a la muerte... Ahora podía olerla. Podía sentirla, sí, la tenía entre mis brazos. Entonces entendí: la había seguido, después de todo. Edward's POV, Luna Nueva. Edward&Bella.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, bláh, bláh y más bláh.

**Summary:** Sonreí antes de lanzarme al final, entregarme a la muerte... Ahora podía olerla. Podía sentirla, sí, la tenía entre mis brazos. Entonces entendí: la había seguido, después de todo. Edward's POV, Luna Nueva. Edward/Bella.

**Notas:** Bueno... este es un drabble que me salió de improviso. Me tardé 10 minutos en hacerlo. No creo que sea un fic de mi agrado al cien por ciento, pero me gusta la idea que empleé. Todos sabemos que Bella haría cualquier cosa por Edward, pero creo que el sacrificio de Edward por Bella (supuestamente muerta) es mucho más grande. Amén.

**Recomendación musical:** Vermilion pt. 2 — Slipknot.

**

* * *

**

_Ella es todo para mí, el sueño no correspondido  
Una canción que nadie canta.  
Lo inalcanzable._

_(Vermilion, Slipknot)_

* * *

**Vermilion**

_«Haría todo para tenerla para mí. Sólo para mí»_

La vida sabía quitarte todo de un segundo para otro. Era cruel, despiadada, egoísta. Y para que todo mi mundo se viniera abajo, sólo se necesitaba una palabra: _saltar._ Estaba _solo_, y, por más que intentara manchar al destino de sangre, era consiente de que la culpa era únicamente mía.

_Ella ya no estaba._

Una suave melodía: las voces a mi alrededor, me recordaron que ya pronto daría espaldas a mi soledad. Tal vez no iría al mismo lugar… tal vez no la seguiría, como mi muerto corazón ansiaba, pero lo deseaba con cada partícula muerta de mi cuerpo. Sí, quería ser egoísta más que nunca esta vez, a pesar de saberme indigno de estar en su presencia, la esperanza no se podía ir.

Cerré los ojos lentamente, esperando. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

También podía olerlos, a _todos_. Me estaba observando, aguardando a que diera el paso hacia mi muerte. Y yo no me negaría, pues tomaría sus manos, las que me guiarían en mi metafórico camino hacia la vida _más allá._

_Tick, tack, tick… 5, 4, 3… _

Sonreí antes de lanzarme al final. Y…

_2, 1…_

_Tack… 0._

…_no sentí nada._

Pero podía _olerla_. Podía _sentirla_, sí, la _tenía_ entre mis brazos. Entonces entendí: la había seguido.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mientras un vago y molesto sonido se escuchaba como un eco fantasma.

—Asombroso —susurré, divertido, admitiendo mi error al final de todo. ¡Cuando mi padre se entere…!—. Carlisle tenía razón.

_Había_ algo después de la muerte para _nosotros._

—Edward —susurró ella, demasiado desesperada para estar _descansando en paz_—. Has de volver a las sombras. ¡Tienes que moverte!

Estaba desconcertado, pero sin prestarle atención. Le acaricié la mejilla con la mano, estaba tan caliente como podía recordarla.

—No puedo creerme los rápidos que han sido. No he sentido absolutamente nada, son realmente buenos —dije. Agradecí internamente a Demetri y Félix por ahorrarme el dolor, por darme una _vida. _Presioné los labios sobre su cabeza, y mi garganta ardió en llamas cuando inhalé su aroma_—_. «Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza». Hueles exactamente igual que siempre. Así que quizás esto sea el infierno —dije, refiriéndome al dolor en mi garganta—. Y no me importa. Me parece bien.

—No estoy muerta —me interrumpió, forcejeando contra mi abrazo—. ¡Y tampoco tú! Por favor, Edward, tenemos que movernos. ¡No pueden estar muy lejos!

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Quiénes no estaban lejos? ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta? ¿Es que quería alejarse de mí?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunté lo más educadamente que la frustración me permitió.

—¡No estamos muertos, al menos no todavía! Pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los Vulturis…

Entonces lo comprendí. _No estábamos muertos_, no era ni el cielo, ni el infierno. Bella estaba aquí, conmigo, había venido hacia mí. Y estábamos en peligro. _Bella estaba en peligro._

Miré a Félix y Demetri, ahorrándome comentarios, preparándome para luchar. Guardando mi pasaje al infierno… para más tarde.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Maldición! Recontra amo esa frase al final. Casi le pongo 'Pasaje al Infierno' a este fic, pero no sonaría romántico. Además le debo, mínimo, el título a esta gran canción.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Reviews? Los comentarios alegran mi vida.

**Janelle.**


End file.
